SummerHall
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion finally gets to see his new home and makes some new friends
1. Chapter 1

To say that Tyrion was excited when he learned that Father was taking him somewhere for the first time ever, Tyrion was able to leave Kings Landing. Something that had never happened before. Tyrion couldn't help but to bounce in excitement on Windrider while Rhaegar had to repeatedly grab his bridle to keep him from racing off to reach Summerhall faster. Tyrion really wanted to see the place that his brother so loved and the place that his father had created for him. Summerhall had always been one of the stories that Rhaegar talked about most and Tyrion had always wanted to go with Rhaegar when he journeyed there but father had never allowed it and now he was finally going to see it and better yet it was his.

That was amazing and Tyrion really just wanted to hurry along but with mother coming in her carriage and all of the baggage and servants for Summerhall along with the men that would guard it, there was a lot of people. Meaning they were ail going at a snails pace. Thought the fact that a carriage filled with animals made Tyrion happy, even if he had not been allowed to bring all of them as father insisted that there simply was to many.

Finally though Rhaegar turned to his brother. "We are almost there, Tyrion. Barely more than a mile left."

The happy squeal that Tyrion let out would be denied to his dying day of ever making but he was happy and the time went both fast and slow until finally they turned and Tyrion saw glorious cliffs that plunged into the sea and then he saw Summerhall.

Staring at Summerhall, the place that Rhaegar so talked about and had written songs about amazed Tyrion. The ruins were amazing as was the new castle that father had built for him. It was a huge place that made the Red Keep look small, soaring towers and spires ruled the sky while splaying out as far as the eye could see. There was a huge doom made of sparkling colored glass and a huge dragon statue that would make any of the dragon statues at Dragonstone look like mice in comparison. It was glorious.

Tyrion turned to father.

"Thank you, Papa. I love it."

Aerys smiled at his son and caressed his cheek with ever so gentle fingers."I am glad, my son."

"As am I."

Tyrion turned toward the voice and saw that Steffon had approached on horseback. He laughed and threw himself at his cousin, leaping form his horse onto Steffon's. Steffon let out a gaps as he hurried to catch Tyrion while Rhaegar yelled out in fear and the Kingsuard moved to try to help but Steffon mange to grab Tyrion and prevent him from falling. Tyrion held onto Steffon in joy.

"You ...This was the surprise, you helped make Summerhall."

"Yes. I have been helping design this place since your first Name Day. Now, Aemon you should never leap like that again. It was very dangerous."

"It wasn't dangerous. I'm great with horses, with all animals. You know that,."

"What you just did has nothing to do with horsemanship, Aemon. It was all luck. If I had not caught you, you would have fallen to the ground and might have broken your neck. You must never leap like that."

"For I will not lose you, brother."

Tyrion turned in Steffon's arms to look at Rhaegar and saw how pale his brother suddenly was, how afraid Rhaegar looked and felt guilty. He had not meant to frighten his brother. He had only been happy to see Steffon and the realization that his cousin had been helping Father build Summerhall. Tyrion reached for Rhaegar and Steffon handed Tyrion carefully over to held onto Tyrion tightly and together they rode down to Summerhall

The moment Tyrion was able to slip away he did so and began to explore Summerhall and all of its wonders. Or so he planned as instead he ran into someone. Tyrion looked at the man and almost thought he was related by the way his hair was silvery gold but knew he wasn' if he did have violet eyes, they were not the same type of purple of Tyrion's family. The young man knelt before Tyrion.

"I am Arthur Dayne,Your Grace."

"Oh, your going to be my new guard. Right." Tyrion remembered father talking about having someone more young to join the Kingsguard so that Tyrion would have a constant companion who was both able to protect him at all times and keep him company. Arthur was but eightenn after all.

"Yes,your Father the King will be making me a Kingsuard today. His Grace told me that he wanted to do it in your new territory as I would primarily be guarding you."

"Your the Sword of Morning, right." Once Arthur nodded, Tyrion grinned."Can I see Dawn? It was the sword that Verran Dayne used to help my ancestor Aegon conquer Westores. Made in Valyria alongside Dark Sister and Blackfyre."

Arthur laughed."I know, your Grace."Arthur pulled Dawn from its sheath and allowed Tyrion to take it, watching carefully to ensure that Tyrion did not cut himself on the blade. For Arthur liked the young prince already and it had been made very clear to him that if Aemon got a single papercut then Arthur's death would become the stuff of legend it would be so gruesome and painful.

"Tyrion, what are you doing. Put the sword down." Rhaegar was deeply unhappy to see Tyrion holding a blade. Tyrion just rolled his eyes.

"I will not cut myself, brother. I am just looking at Dawn. Remember the stories you told me about it and Verran Dayne."Tyrion squeaked when Rhaegar lifted him up and he dropped Dawn while Rhaegar swung him around. Repeatedly until Tyrion giggled hysterically. Then Rhaegar stopped and settled Tyrion on his hip, though his brother was getting a little to big to be carried.

"Now then, why were you touching a blade very capable of harming you when you know that your not suppose to touch weapons."

"Because I asked...and he didn't know to refuse me."

The extremely mischievous, almost impish smile that came on his face told Arthur that Tyrion didn't regret a thing and that he was used to getting away with things. The way that Rhaegar just sighed in esxaparted fondness told Arthur the same.

"What am I going to do with you, brother?"

"Love me, forever and forever."Rhaegar smiled and kissed Tyrion gently while stroking his hair tenderly.

"Always." Rhaegar looked at Arthur."My brother is not suppose to touch thins that are capable of harming him, at all. So do not let him touch Dawn again, Dayne. Tyrion is..known for his mischiefish ways. Its where he got the nickname Imp from. So do not fall for such things again."

"Very well, Your Highness."

"Brother, don't be cross. he didn't know and he is my new guard."

"I know that Tyrion, which is why he needs to know these things to protect you and...himself. If it had been father...Ser Arthur would be in a lot of trouble." Tyrion pouted and Rhaegar smiled."I said if I was father. I will not tell on him as he knows no better. Now come, Father has had a perfect building created for you to house your collection of animals in when you are here. It was to be one of your in door gardens but Steffon changed it once it became known what you wanted for your Name Day."

"Will they like it, Rhae?"

"I'm sure they will. If they don't all you have to do is tell father and he will make a better one."

"Okay, take me to see it."

Rhaegar laughed and did as his impervious brother ordered with Arthur trailing behind them, completly bemused at the new situation he had found himself in. He was beginning to realize that guarding the young prince would not be as easy as he had thought when the King had told him who he was to mainly guard. A part of Arthur thought longingly of the Water Gardens and the peace that existed there as he knew with absolute certainly that Prince Aemon would led him on a merry chase for as long as he lived but the rest...The rest was intrigued and enchanted by the boy that he had just met.

As expected, a large feast was held to welcome them to Summerhall and all of Tyrion's favorite foods were severed. Father having made sure that the servants were well aware of all that Tyrion liked while Steffon made sure that all that came to work here knew not to displease any of the royals. Summerhall was already a well oiled machine,all of the servants were well prepared inn how to take care of a castle since most of them were either from the Red Keep or Storm's End. For neither Aerys or Steffon would have Tyrion having unworthy servants. Tyrion was quite happy by it all and even more happpy by the fact that he was allowed to stay up late listening to the singers, and other entertainment. Tyrion didn't even go to his chambers. He just fell asleep in Rhaegar's arms and woke up in the morning in his bed with Valiant and Storn sleeping beside himwith Raven curled up on his pillow.

Rhaella went to wake him as was her wont of late and discovered Tyrion already dressing, excited to explore more of his new home."Are you excited to be here, my love?"

"Yes,Mother. I cant wait to see everything."

Rhaella laughed merrily at her son's enthusiasm. "First, you have to eat, my imp then Rhaegar and you can explore."

"Cant I go now, Mama?...And by myself." Tyrion loved being with Rhaeagr. If he could Tyrion would spend every moment of his day with his brother but he did like to explore things at first by himself. As he could get into more if he was by himself, Rhaegar rarely let him get into to much danger when he was there and what Rhaegar regarded as dangerous vastly differed from what Tyrion regarded as dangerous.

"Certainly not. You need your strength if you want to see Summerhall and you need someone with you at all times, you know that Aemon...and besides, you will want to eat. You have an unexpected guest."

Tyrion immediately perked up. "Who?"

"You cane see when you come to eat."

Tyrion grumbled but took his mother's hand and let himself be lead to the Great Hall. He immediately looked around, trying to see who was there. He say that many of the Houses had arrived but no one that he cared about until he looked at the in disappointment. And then he saw him. Daemon. And three other silvered haired children who were very obviously related to Daemon and thus to him. Tyrion looked at Rhaella, who smiled down at him and let go of his hand.

"Off you go, go meet your cousins."

Tyrion scurried up to the high table and to Daemon's side. "Cousin, you came despite what your grandfather said."

"Yes, I did, Aemon. I couldn't very well not see your new home, could I. No matter what happened here years ago.. Now I don't believe you have met my children yet. This is my eldest, Aerion and his twin Rhaena. And my youngest daughter Aelinor. And this rakishly handsome one is my youngest brother, Rhaegel."

The moment that Tyrion looked at Rhaegel and Aerion, he felt the connection and knew that they would be the best of friends. That outside of Rhaegar, the two of them would be the ones that he would turn to for as long as they lived.

"Would you like to explore Summerhall with me?"

Aerion smiled in firrce joy while Rhaegel smiled shyly back at Tyrion."Okay."

Thus Tyrion spent the day exploring every nook and cranny of Summerhall with his new found cousins and Arthur trailing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The fun that Tyrion was having with Rhaegal and Aerion was the most he had ever had when it did not involve Rhaegar but as time wound down, he did miss his brother. Which was when Rhaegar appeared, reminding Tyrion that Rhaegar always seemed to know when he needed him. Rhaegar was as always so in-tuned with him that Tyrion suspected sometimes that his brother could read his mind as he always seemed to know everything. Tyrion was happy about it and instantly ran over to his brother and was instantly lifted up into the air and swung around. Causing him to giggle, which caused Rhaegar to laugh in true joy. Rhaegar finally stopped spinning when they were both dizzy and tired and he held Tyrion tightly to him and Tyrion helped him by wrapping his arms and legs around his brother.

"What are you up to, my dragon?"

"We're exploring, Rhae. Wanna come with us."

"How could I refuse such a wonderful adventure."

The four of them explored the outside of Summerhall and then went inside and began to explore all that Father had built for Tyrion. It truly amazed Tyrion what his Father had done for him, had started to do for him even before Tyrion was able to walk, talk or even truly move by himself. Summerhall was proof that Father had always loved him, even before Tyrion had truly been a person. Had thoughts of his own. Tyrion found that very comforting even if he had never doubted his Father's love for him it was still nice to know. This grand gesture of Father's ensured that not only did Tyrion know for sure of his Father's love so to did all the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. Rhaegar gained his attention by making a flourishing gesture in front of two large wooden doors that had a large around them that looked like a dragon's skull, with the mouth being the doors. Large rubies were its eyes.

"And this is our legacy, our Hall of Ancestors."

Rhaegar took them into the Hall of Ancestors, as Father had named it. Tyrion was surprised to see that there was copies of all the portraits of the Targaryen dynasty in it just like the ones in the Red Keep. Everyone of the Kings and Queens were in them and there was a portrait of every Targaryen born in the last three hundred years. From Aegon and Rhaenys daughters to even the Martell descendants after Daenerys married Maron Martell. Every single Targaryen now resided withing Summerhall just as they did in the Red Keep. The amount of time and talent that had to go into coping the paintings amazed Tyrion almost as much as the recreation of Summerhall for him. It was also almost as touching as now Tyrion would always have his families legacy with him, even when he was separated from them.

One end of the Hall had the very large portrait of Aegon, Visneya and Rhaenys while the other end had a portrait of father, Mother, Rhaegar and him. All the others were in between the two as befitting the fact that Tyrion's family were the last of the Targaryen legacy. Whenever Tyrion had wanted to be alone but with family at the same time, he had always gone to the Royal Gallery and sat among his ancestors. He had not been aware that anyone had known about that hiding place but obviously someone had for Father to know that he enjoyed being among his ancestors.

"Do you like it, my dragon?"

"I love it, Rhae...It's perfect." Tyrion kissed Rhaegar's cheek and rested his head on his shoulder while looking at the portraits. Aerion looked around at the portraits and sighed in boredom while Rhaegal smiled.

"All of our family in such a glorious Hall...Cousin really did out do himself." Tyrion smirked down at his cousin, happy that someone else also appreciated this room and all its contents.

Rhaegar looked at his cousin."Yes, he did. Summerhall is as much our heritage as Dragonstone and the Red Keep. All those that died here..or didn't die it deserve to be remember here as well as at those places...Now come, there is one more place I think you should see, brother."

The last place they went was to the main tower, they climbed to the very top and once there Tyrion was amazed by what was there. For the roof was made of glass. Some colored and some clear. A huge doom of glass with the very center of it being the symbol of house Targaryen. A three headed dragon. Exquisitely beautiful. There was no walls of stone or wood, only glass in all directions. Only the floor and the entrance in the floor for the staircase were made of stone, everything else was glass. Allowing everyone to see as far as the mountains on one side and Westores in the other.

Tyrion made Rhaegar put him down as he wandered around the room, looking at the glass and at the view. Finding it all simply fascinating in its pure beauty. Tyrion was simply enchanted by it and unwilling to leave. Eventually Aerion and Rhaegal grew bored of the room and left but Rhaegar stayed and simply watched his brother until Tyrion turned to him.

"This room is perfect...but there's...something...Off about it."

Rhaegar smiled at his brilliant brother. "Yes. There is a secret in this room...and several other rooms...In this one though, it is even more unique. Find the dragon that's on the floor."

Tyrion instantly looked around and after a moment of searching something caused him to look at a small sketch of a dragon over by the south window. A dragon.

"Quite good, brother. Now press on it." Tyrion did as instructed and was startled when stone moved and revealed a second staircase. Tyrion laughed and rushed down it, ignoring Rhaegar calling for him. After quite a few stairs Tyrion suddenly found himself in his room. Tyrion was unsure how he had gotten here when he was quite sure that there had not been a doorway here before." You opened the door when you stepped in the third stair."

Tyrion was stopped from speaking when Mischief and Mayhem, his otters, came running over to him. Tyrion scooped them up into his arms and cuddled them close to him then turned to Rhaegar.

"I quite like all of it, Rhae but now I want to see your Summerhall."

"Mine...Tyrion, all of Summerhall is yours. Father made it for you and your descendants. You know that."

"I know..I want to see your beloved ruins...I want to see where you go when you leave me...I want to see where our family burned."

Even though Tyrion had seen the ruins when they had come to Sumnmerhall, he was not prepared for how horrible and haunting looking they looked once Rhaegar,Arthur and him got close.. He was actually somewhat frightened of it which was a rather new experience for Tyrion as he was rarely ever afraid of anything. None of his family ever allowed him to be.

Rhaegar of course noticed his discomfort and immediately sought to comfort him." There is nothing to fear, my love. There is nothing here that is capable of harming you and even if there was, I would slay it before it could ever lay a single finger one you. As would Arthur."

"I know...Rhae..I just...Sing to me...Please."

"Of course,anything for you." Rhaegar sat on the ground in a rather graceful move and Tyrion instantly moved to his side.

Tyrion listened to Rhaegar's songs in the ruins of the first Summerhall with his eyes closed and his head in his brother's lap. The songs were the saddest that he had ever heard from his brother but they were also the most beautiful. Tyrion had always known that his brother was filled with a melancholy that sometimes consumed him but that no matter how sad or how melancholy Rhaegar became, Tyrion could always bring him back. Even when his brother shunned all company and even food at times, Rhaegar never shunned him.

Tyrion was not entranced with the ruins as Rhaegar was, he much preferred his Summerhall especially as he knew all that had burned withing the ruins but he did feel.. something within them. Almost like something was calling to him, whispering in his ear to come and discover the secrets of the past and while Tyrion was tempted, nothing would ever draw him away from Rhaegar's side. His beloved brother was all he truly needed and nothing would or could change that. Not even his dead ancestors.

The time they spent in Summerhall may have given Tyrion more family and friends but Tyrion would always need his big brother over anything and everything else. At the end of the day, his brother was all that he truly needed and Tyrion was content with that knowledge. Rhaegar was his other half.

Tyrion gradually fell asleep in the ruins of the old Summerhall listening to Rhaegar sing and woke up still in Rhaegar's arms and he was content and at peace with that. He was happy, he had a perfect castle that was all for him and he had his family at his side and his brother entwined with him. Nothing could ever take away that happiness from him.

Or so Tyrion thought upon waking but when they returned to the castle it was to see a search party forming and their father pacing angrily, he knew it could be taken from him. The moment that he saw them Tyrion could almost see Father getting ready to start yelling at them while Mama and Steffon were running over to them.

Tyrion knew as his family coed over him and asked if he was alright that Rhaegar and him were going to be punished for this.

Everything changed though when the messenger arrived from Kings landing and everyone was immediately forced to return though no one would tell Tyrion why. For the messenger had only four words and they both maddened and grieved Aerys.

"Joanna Lannister was dead."


End file.
